Until You Love Me
by becsti
Summary: I'm your biggest fan; I'll follow you until you love me. Wendy moves into the same apartment block as Edgeworth. Stalking ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_I'm your biggest fan; I'll follow you until you love me. _Wendy moves into the same apartment as Edgeworth. Stalking ensues.

**Warnings: **Oldbag ramblings and gratuitous use of the word 'whippersnapper'

* * *

The days of my youth may be far behind me, but I can still fall in love (despite what those horrible young whippersnappers say). I still remember my first love – the captain of the chess club in junior high. Now _he_ was a man to admire: perfect win record from the county to state chess competition, he even went to the nationals, though his performance there left a little to be desired. And I still loved him even when he began dating that awful Mindy Chambers (she _knew_ I' had my sights on him for a while – she went out with him just to spite me, I know it!). Then Mindy began making fun of me because my surname was 'Oldbag' (I can't help the name given to me by my father's father's father's father – he used to make fruit bags out of old leather). And when my first love began to join in on the teasing, I knew I had to raise my standards.

Ahem. Right. I, Wendy Oldbag, at the age of (well I don't know I stopped counting at 20 because age isn't indicative of beauty and since when is a little bit of mystery unattractive?) have fallen in love.

I have to admit I was a little smitten when I first saw him that time in the courtroom in his dapper suit and cravat – most men these days have no sense of style. Back in _my_ day, men knew how to dress. He was so handsome and intelligent too! (He only lost the case because that spiky-haired whippersnapper cheated. If it were up to me, that disrespectful youngen would be locked up along with Dee Vasquez.)

Unfortunately, at the time, I fear my love was unrequited. He thanked me politely for my flowers and gifts I sent him every week, but he didn't ever send _me_ any in return.

But Wendy Oldbag is not one to give up! I just had to be a little more _seductive _in my methods. Alas, even then I felt the sting of rejection. For many a year after, I thought all hope was lost; I would never be able to sway him into loving me. I saw him time and time again: in court once more, at Gatewater Land and even during the Steel Samurai show. But during none of those times did he return my love. When I was a fair maiden, men would be tripping over themselves just to have an opportunity to speak to me and time may have stolen some of my beauty but I know I'm still a catch compared to most of those young whippersnappers. I know how to act like a _lady._

It seemed all hope was lost until a few months ago. Back in April, I was working as the Pink Badger at Gatewater Land (those nasty people at KB Security fired me for being too _old_. The nerve of them! I know it may be in my name but I'm still young at heart!). It had been a particularly hot day and my body's not what it used to be – the heat of the costume was too much and I fainted, breaking my arm from the fall. Now people may think I'm old and senile, but I'd admired my dear Edgey-poo for so long that I knew I had a case. I sued those whippersnappers at Gatewater Land for negligence and won (Not much of an old bag now, eh?)

Using the money I'd been awarded in damages, I decided to buy a fancy new apartment. Edgey-poo certainly had an eye for quality and if I was going to win him over I would need an acceptable house for us to share once he realised I was 'the one'.

And it was during the first week of living in my new apartment that I saw him: my handsome Edgey-poo living on the very same floor as me! I couldn't believe my luck. Of course, it was obviously a sign that we were meant to be together; if we had the same taste in housing then surely all our other interests would be the same.

I had to be careful though, with how I went about wooing my dear Edgey-poo. Over the years, he'd always been so terribly shy at my advances! So I exercised some self-control and didn't seek him out immediately. Instead, I meticulously began planning out how I would court Miles Edgeworth.


	2. Chapter 2

_Week One:_

I'd settled in to my stylish new home (the one which Edgey-Poo and I will live for the rest of our days) and began my planning. Now, I've been around for an undisclosed number of years and, unlike those disrespectful whippersnappers, know a thing or two about _the pursuit_. There's a time for action, but there's also a time for thinking. So if you inattentive upstarts can wrap you're heads around the concept of using your brains, I'll continue.

I've always been told I had the knack for good planning. When my dearest Jack Hammer was still with us I was able to thwart security to give him a token of my love; it took me months of research on how to use rappelling equipment and five rewatches of _Mission Impossible _before I was ready and I remember the security guards that caught me in the act extremely impressed by my cunning plan and physical prowess for "_a woman of my age_" but I showed those whippersnappers when I hacked into the security system a month later and found the air vent maps and crawled through the maze to meet my dearly beloved and _he_ was so impressed that he even gave me his autograph before I was escorted off the premises once again.

So yes, I know a little something about planning.

First, I had to work out exactly where my darling Edgey-Poo lived. You see, I knew he lived on the same floor as me, but how could I give him tokens of my undying love if I didn't know his apartment number? From my information gathering years before I knew that he left work almost always at 7.30 and since he drove at precisely the speed limit every time the trip would take him approximately 20 minutes and by the time he would walk passed my door it would be eight o'clock. Using state of the art security technology from KB Security I took as a reward for all my hard work after those ingrates fired me (and to think they kept on that pathetic excuse for a whippersnapper, Larry I-hate-his-Butz!), I set up audio, visual and movement sensors in the keyhole of my door and other places down the hall. And then I waited.

Eight pm came and so did my ethereally beautiful Edgey-Poo, looking no less dashing in his wine red suit and cravat than he did all those years ago when I first laid eyes on him and fell in love. I watched as my handsome lawyer prince strode down the hall passed my various monitoring checkpoints in such an attractive and dignified manner distinguishing hiself from the degenerate youth of today who could certainly learn a thing or two from his majestic swagger, though I doubt any of those filthy whippersnappers could ever possess the decorum to pull it off like he does.

Anyway, I found out that he lived in apartment 710 at the very end of the hall. Armed with this knowledge, I wrote him a short love letter because I know he gets so awfully shy when it comes to matters of the heart and it would be best if we started out small and made our way up to public declarations of our love. My advances had, up until this point, been rejected so I decided to try a different tactic: leave the note as anonymous so he falls in love with a mysterious mistress – yes I like that very much with all the seductive intrigue of a romance novel – and when I reveal myself to be his one-and-only there can be no possible way for him to resist me.

_My dearest Miles,_

_Oh, how your beauty is beyond compare, your air so refined; you have my heart, won't you give me yours?_

_Your most passionate admirer._

So then I waited.


End file.
